


Stick Around, Kid

by Spindizzy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't many things that stuck around in Gojyo's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Around, Kid

There weren't many things that stuck around in Gojyo's life. There'd always be some guy coming for the rent, and a draft that came from nowhere to freeze his exceptionally hot ass off when he fell down drunk anywhere but the bed, and a bar where people paid more attention to the money he was taking off them than they did his hair.

He didn't bother trying to keep track of people - they never stuck around long enough for him to have to. Or for him to want to.

When he picked some guy out of the mud and shoved his guts back in, Gojyo wasn't expecting him to hang around. No one who smiled while they were bleeding to death was gonna live long - hey, Gojyo was surprised that he lived long enough for that fake priest to drag him off.

He just wished Blondie could've done it before Gojyo actually got used to having him around.

Gojyo had touched his scars, added Nameless Guy AKA Cho Gonou to a list of people that had consisted of his parents and Jien, and went out to get in some actual food for once, seeing as he didn't have anyone else to do it for him.

As it turned out, he did after all.

That's why Gojyo loved Hakkai - he actually came back.


End file.
